


The Tree of Fuckery

by OldeScratch



Series: Oneshots for my Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (/Undersuits?), (Imagined) Humiliation, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming In Pants, Episode: s01e06 Taking Flight, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Bondage Kink, Keith Loves Lance (Voltron), Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has a Bondage Kink, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Loves Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, This is what my life has come to, Top Keith (Voltron), it's consensual i swear i just wanted to warn you about the beginning, minor degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeScratch/pseuds/OldeScratch
Summary: "Good job, Lance--"Lance stifled something."--you got your Lion kidnapped by a bunch of space low-lifes.""Nyma is not a low-life!" Lance shot back, more to be contradictory than to actually disagree. Maybe arguing would calm him down.Keith glared at him. "You are tied to a tree and your Lion is gone. I'd say that's a dirty trick."(Or, Keith fucks Lance, who is handcuffed to a tree. Thanks, Nyma.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots for my Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 335





	The Tree of Fuckery

“So, uh, you wanna see how fast I can climb this tree?”

Nyma giggled, her purple eyes dancing with playfulness. “Aw, you are cute.”

Lance smirked down at her.

“Let me show you something. Give me your hand.”

What could go wrong?

Lance offered her his hand. He yelped as she shot forward and grabbed his wrist.

He was tied to the tree before he could comprehend what was going on.

“Whoa!” He tested the strength of the cuffs. “Uh, this is kind of…”

The whirring of a ship above him cut him off. The ship--Rolo’s?--sucked up Blue and tossed down a rope.

“Nyma, what’s going on?”

Nyma grabbed hold of the rope. “Sorry, Lance. Maybe we’ll meet again.” The rope pulled her up, taking her out of Lance’s sight.

Rolo’s ship left, taking Blue with it.

Lance bit back a curse and searched around frantically for his helmet.

And of course, it was out of reach.

“Oh, quiznak…”

* * *

Lance reached out with his leg, straining against the cuffs to reach as far out as possible--

He hooked the edge of his helmet onto his foot and tossed it towards himself.

It landed just next to him, thankfully, so he just shouted, "Guys?! Hello? Little help?"

" _Lance?_ " Shiro asked. " _Lance! Are you alright? What's going on?!_ "

"Well, I'm kinda chained to a… a tree…"

(Which would have been hot but it wasn't in these circumstances.)

" _I knew it!_ " Hunk said.

"And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion…"

" _I_ knew _it!_ "

" _Where are they?_ " Shiro questioned seriously.

Lance looked at the sky above him. "Uh… space?"

* * *

" _Keith, go find Lance. The rest of us will go after Rolo._ "

Lance resisted protesting, knowing that he'd get the whole team to come over if he did.

You see, while he'd been waiting for his teammates to get in their Lions, he'd tested the strength of the cuffs--just to see if he could get free, of course--and realized there was no getting out. His mind had, naturally, wandered to what other things could be done with the cuffs and uh…

And now Keith was coming. Great.

(Not in _that_ way. Lance didn't even like Keith and his stupid, pretty mullet and annoyingly handsome face.)

Unfortunately, the thought of that did the opposite of turn him off.

Lance banged his head against the tree and let out a long, frustrated sigh.

* * *

Red touched down behind him, prompting Lance to stop imagining things to calm down--him jacking off getting broadcasted to the team, Keith laughing at him and getting the others over there to shun him, all of which did not help what was _wrong_ with him--and look over his shoulder.

Keith walked out of the Red Lion's mouth and over to Lance. "Good job, Lance--"

Lance stifled _something_.

"--you got your Lion kidnapped by a bunch of space low-lifes."

"Nyma is _not_ a low-life!" Lance shot back, more to be contradictory than to actually disagree. Maybe arguing would calm him down.

Keith glared at him. "You are tied to a tree and your Lion is gone. I'd say that's a dirty trick."

(Lance did not react to any of that statement at all.)

"Now, how do you undo these?" Keith situated himself beside Lance, turning the cuffs over as much as possible without hurting him.

Lance pulled against them, trying his best to ignore the way they snapped him back as soon as he tried to move. "I dunno. I think there might be some kind of button?"

Or Nyma had a remote in her pocket and _Lance you are right next to Keith get ahold of yourself--_

Keith tried to pull his hands apart from each other to no avail. They zipped back into place. "I wonder where she even got these."

"Maybe some alien sex shop," Lance joked.

Keith waved a hand at his face, miming smacking him.

"Keith!"

(The numerous amount of ways he could scream that name and _LANCE STOP THIS IS_ KEITH--)

Lance stepped closer to the tree, pretending to examine the cuffs closely, but really just hiding his front from Keith. The undersuit did not hide _anything_.

Keith leaned forward, staring down the cuffs.

Lance locked his knees together to keep from falling. There was something _seriously_ wrong with him because he could just _picture_ Keith extending his hand and--

"Lance?"

"What?" Lance questioned, cursing the irrefutable squeak that he'd barely managed to mask.

"Can you climb the tree?"

"No can do, Keith." He licked his dry lips.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." Keith leaned away, allowing Lance to finally breathe. However, he pressed up against Lance's side, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while the other went to the cuffs.

_Fuck--_

Lance seized up, Keith's free arm slid down to his waist.

"Keith, could you maybe--" He swallowed back a whine. "--maybe back up a little bit?"

Keith's hand went to his hip, squeezing lightly. "I can't help you if I'm five feet away, Lance."

_You're not helping me either way!_

Lance dug his nails into his palms.

Keith drew feather-light circles into Lance's thighs, dipping to skim over his inner thigh before retreating.

"Unless you want me to leave," Keith continued, retracting his hand.

Lance bucked his hips needily. "God, no-- _Keith_ , holy shit--"

Keith tightened his grip on Lance's thigh and his wrist. He moved his hand to the bulge in Lance's undersuit--

Lance _whined_.

"I never believed you were this sensitive," Keith said calmly. "You were such a slut back when we were at the Garrison and I heard the rumors about it, but honestly…"

Lance arched his back and wailed.

"Be a good boy and use your words, Lance. Tell me what you want."

_Fuck_ if that didn't do _something_ to Lance--

" _Keith_ ," Lance warbled. "Keith, holy shit, please--" He cut himself off, bottom lip fastened between his teeth.

Keith retracted his hands. "Please _what?_ ”

"Please touch me," Lance gasped, too caught up in pleasure to bother with the potential repercussions of asking his teammate to jack him off. "Please, Keith--"

His words are cut off by a moan as Keith palmed him through the undersuit.

Lance tugged absentmindedly on the cuffs, the limited movement they provided sending a shot of heat to his groin.

"Fuck, you really are a slut," Keith comments, taking the hand on Lance's wrist down to himself. "Aren't you?"

Lance whined. "Keith--" He was cut off by a moan.

Keith stopped his hand. " _Aren't you?_ " he repeated in a growl.

"Yes," Lance gasped, rocking his hips forward, begging for more. "Yes, I am, I'm a slut, I--" He threw his head back in pleasure as Keith palmed his cock.

"Good boy," Keith praised, obviously having caught on to what praise did to him.

Lance groaned in response, babbling nonsensical phrases, barely even able to form a sentence. "K--Keith--I'm--I'm gonna--shit--I--"

That was about all the warning Keith got before Lance was coming, panting and whimpering out Keith's name as it hit.

Keith worked him through it, bringing himself to his climax shortly after Lance.

Once he'd successfully ruined his undersuit, Lance leaned his head on the tree, locking his knees to keep from falling.

Keith sat down beside him with a curse.

Lance could feel the cum cooling in his undersuit, barely putting a damper on the heat of embarrassment and regret he felt.

He’d just been reduced to a panting, moaning mess by his rival.

Fuck, this was bad…

Lance wet his lips and looked away from Keith, who was still regaining his posture.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith spoke up. "If I'd known doing that would shut you up, I would've done it sooner."

"Fuck you," Lance snapped with no heat. "Now help me get these cuffs off."

Keith smirked up at him. "I thought you liked the cuffs."

Lance tried to ignore the way both his face and something else heated up. "Shut up."

"Don't think I want to."

Lance tugged on the cuffs. "Keith!" he whined.

Keith looked away with a cough.

Lance couldn't suppress a triumphant grin.

"So," Keith started, "what are we?"

"Huh?"

"Is this just a… a one-off thing, or… or more?"

Lance swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He wanted it to be more. Hell, he'd wanted it to be more ever since the Garrison.

"I mean… if you want it to be more," Lance offered, "I'd be down for it."

"Wait, really?" Keith asked incredulously. "That--that was just--seriously?!"

Lance nodded, not very shocked by his reaction. "The only reason I did… that… was, uh… because I kinda had a massive crush on you and I really wanted to talk to you? Like, I had this whole image in my head of you being super possessive and fucking me every night just to make sure no one else got to, uh…"

Keith was flushed as red as his Lion, cock stirring in his stained undersuit. "Fuck, that's hot," he muttered, almost unconsciously.

Lance tried to hide how his own dick seemed to respond to his fantasy. "Yeah, that's it, can we go now?"

Keith sent a glance to his nearby helmet, silent. Obviously, the others weren't too concerned with their whereabouts. "Not after that," he growled possessively, standing up. He put a hand on Lance's shoulder and slowly pushed him to his knees.

"Keith?" Lance squeaked, uncertain.

"Do you want to stop, Lance?"

Lance shook his head, taking into consideration how he was now eye-level with Keith's hips. He licked his lips.

Keith set to taking off the top half of his armor. "Safeword?"

"Fuck," Lance breathed, bucking his hips.

“Lance,” Keith snapped gently, pausing.

“Huh?” Lance looked up.

“ _Safeword_.”

Lance hummed. “You know the color system?”

"Mhm," Keith confirmed, tossing away the armor on his chest. He stretched an arm over his shoulder to unzip the back of the undersuit before switching position to get the zipper further down.

Lance couldn't disguise the soft moan that left his lips when Keith tugged his arms out of the undersuit and shoved it to his hips.

Keith rolled his eyes and unzipped the suit further and down to his knees to reveal his crotch. He took hold of the shaft and pumped it a few times, using the precum as lube, before he looked Lance in the eye.

"Suck."

Lance wasted no time in taking the cock into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks.

Keith groaned, using one arm to brace himself up against the tree. The other tangled itself in Lance's hair.

Lance bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head before he dove back down.

Keith swore and tightened his grip on Lance's hair. His other arm moved down so he could interlace his fingers with Lance's.

Lance moved back down, neck starting to hurt from the angle. His jaw was beginning to ache.

"Shit-- _Lance_ \--Good boy-- _Fuck_ \--"

Lance moaned around Keith's cock.

Keith jerked his hips forward and at least had the gall to look guilty when Lance pulled back slightly and glared up at him.

Before Lance could dive back down, a voice echoed from Keith's abandoned helmet.

" _Keith?_ " Shiro asked, the sounds of battle raging in the background. " _What's taking so long?_ "

Keith paused before pulling away from Lance, grabbing the helmet and standing back up. "What was that, Shiro?"

Lance licked his lips as Keith shifted, obviously uncomfortable. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the side.

Keith jerked his hips towards him and bit his lip, suppressing a moan. He glared down at Lance and moved away, taking himself out of range. He put the helmet on and pulled up his undersuit.

Lance pouted.

"Nyma handcuffed Lance to a tree," he explained, "and we can't figure out how to undo it."

" _Handcuffed, huh?_ " Lance heard Hunk question suspiciously.

Lance glared at Keith's helmet before gesturing furiously to his own.

Keith rolled his eyes and put the piece of armor on his teammate's head.

"Don't even go there, Hunk," he said.

Hunk laughed a little as Pidge audibly cringed. He then yelped as something happened. " _Alright, we'd better get back to the ba--ATTLE--!_ "

" _Are you oka--?!_ " Pidge cut herself off as she and Shiro disconnected from Keith and Lance's helmets.

Keith relaxed visibly and sighed, taking off his helmet and tossing it aside. "Fuck," he breathed. He glared down at Lance. "You almost got us caught," he growled accusingly.

Lance gulped.

Keith yanked off Lance's helmet and practically tore away his own undersuit. He took hold of Lance's hair before kneeling to whisper, "Color?"

Lance let out a soft moan, staring down at Keith's hardening dick. "Green. So green--fuck-- _Keith_ \--"

Satisfied, Keith stood back up and allowed Lance to take his cock back into his mouth.

Lance hummed around the skin and bobbed his head.

"Fuck, Lance--" Keith groaned. "Good boy, just--" He bit his lip to hold back a groan. "--just keep doing that--"

Lance thrust his hips upward, begging for some friction. He looked up at Keith through his lashes and moaned unabashedly.

Keith smirked, bottom lip fastened between his teeth. "Be a good boy and you'll get a-- _shit_ \--a reward.

Lance practically keened and sped up, only slowing down when he felt a warm liquid fill up his mouth.

Keith panted as Lance swallowed around him before t sinking to his knees when he pulled back to palm him.

Lance whined, burying his nose into the juncture between Keith's neck and shoulder as he came.

Keith gently lifted up Lance's head to push their lips together, tilting his head to correct the angle.

When they finally pulled away, Lance couldn't help but sigh and rest his head on Keith's shoulder.

"So," Keith started, "bondage, huh?"

Lance pulled back with a squawk, only for the handcuffs to pull him back. Face flushed, he glared at Keith. "Shut up, you like it, too."

Keith hummed, one hand trailing down to Lance's hip, resting dangerously close to his ass. "Maybe just a little bit…"

"Don't make there be a round three," Lance said jokingly, grinning. (He'd be more than fine with that, actually.) "I'm already tired."

Keith's eyes trailed down to Lance's lips. "You know what? I don't think you are."

Lance leaned closer, nose brushing against Keith's. Voice rough, he asked, "Wanna test out that theory?"

Keith pressed their lips together, surging forward with an eagerness that Lance hadn't expected.

Lance tugged on the cuffs and Keith moved so he was closer to the tree, providing Lance with less strain on his neck.

Keith ran his tongue along Lance's bottom lip.

Lance opened and tilted his head, feeling Keith dive forward to explore. A muffled moan escaped his mouth.

Keith pulled away just as the need for air was creeping upon them. He bent his neck and attached his lips to Lance's jaw, peppering it with butterfly kisses as he moved closer to his pulse.

Lance tilted his head to the side as Keith sucked on the skin, tugging at the cuffs and letting out a breathy moan.

Keith laved his tongue against Lance's pulse before sucking on it, successfully getting batted away by Lance's shoulder.

"No hickeys," Lance stated, glaring halfheartedly at Keith. "The team will see them."

Keith's eyes glowed with a devilish glint before flickering down to Lance's undersuit.

"What do you have in mind?" Lance questioned.

Keith wet his lips. "Um. How far can we go?"

Lance cleared his throat. "I--I don't know. I mean, it's probably not like you can do anything I haven't done before, so I'm fine with pretty much anything--it--it's kinda just where your limits are? I think?"

Keith paused, moving his hand from Lance's hip to his waist. "When was the last time someone fucked you?"

Lance sighed, trying to remember. "About two days before we left the Garrison? Three? I dunno, why?"

Keith was redder than his Lion, which was really saying something.

"Keith?" Lance asked. "Why do you… _oh_ ," he said, drawing out the vowel. "Okay. Yeah, I'm fine with that."

(More than fine, judging by the way he _reacted_ to that thought.)

Keith's gaze flickered up to meet his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lance confirmed confidently. He grinned. "And Keith?"

Keith hummed.

"You're making Garrison Me very happy right now--"

Keith leaned forward and captured Lance's lips lovingly just as Lance finished his sentence.

Lance smiled and pressed forward, feeling Keith's hand creep back down to his hip, giving it a quick squeeze before reaching up to his chest armor.

Keith pulled back, having to move before Lance could recapture his mouth. He fiddled with the hidden switch in the armor and asked, "Can I?"

Lance nodded quickly and kissed him again, feeling the armor split in half and fall off.

Keith detached from Lance and gathered up the blue armor, sealing it back together and setting it aside, hesitantly taking off the armor on his arms before discarding them as well.

Lance whined. "Keith, c'mon!"

Keith stood and pulled Lance to his (slightly numb) feet, sliding the cuffs up with him. He planted a kiss on Lance's head before reaching for the tiny zipper on Lance's undersuit, usually hidden by either the helmet or the collar on the armor.

Before Keith could even ask, Lance was already pleading for Keith to unzip it.

Keith hesitated before pulling down the zipper, leaving a delicate kiss along Lance's spine every time a new area of skin was revealed.

Lance didn't have time to disguise the moan that left him when Keith suddenly sucked on a part of the exposed skin, biting lightly before licking over it to soothe the dull sting.

"Keith--"

"Team can't see it," he defended.

Lance flexed his fists. "I was gonna say do mor--" He cut himself off with a moan as Keith bit another mark into his skin.

Keith moved so he was completely behind Lance, hard cock pressing into his thigh. He froze just before the zipper could get in line with Lance's hip.

"We don't have any lube…"

Lance huffed. "Fuck." He narrowed his eyes at the alien wood in front of him, erection pressing into the now-loose undersuit. "How about we just use spit for now and we can ask Coran for some next time?"

"Next time," Keith repeated softly, almost as if he didn't know he was saying it. "But I don't wanna hurt you," he protested, louder than before.

Lance sighed and put his head against the tree, curving his back unconsciously. "It'll hurt more if you go in dry. Even if I do get hurt, we can just put me in a pod or something and say my wrist got jammed when Nyma cuffed me."

Keith was silent. He sighed and held two fingers to Lance's mouth while he unzipped the undersuit.

Lance eagerly took them in, swirling his tongue around them before trying his best to actually make sure they were coated.

Keith pulled them away, trailing his finger over Lance's hole before pushing one in.

Lance let out a moan and arched his back. He'd forgotten what it was like to let someone _else_ do the work.

"How the fuck are you so loose?" Keith questioned, pulling back and pushing in his second finger with a bit more resistance.

"I--fuck--do you really think I go to bed-- _shit_ \--so early just to sleep?"

Keith sighed and cricked his fingers, gently moving them in and out.

Lance threw his head back and tugged against the cuffs, the resistance doing wonders for his arousal.

Keith smirked deviously and pressed his fingers back up against that spot, sending Lance into a blabbering mess.

Lance whined when Keith pulled out his fingers, instead moving to position his hips near Lance's head, holding his cock to his mouth.

Lance ducked his head down, ignoring the slight twinge in his shoulders. He pulled back when he felt his nose brush against the hairs at the base.

Keith groaned lightly.

Lance ran his tongue along the slit before going back down.

Keith moved away, prompting Lance to open his mouth. He moved back behind Lance and placed one hand on his ass, using the other to push the tip into Lance.

Lance scrambled at the tree as he pushed in, stopping with every inch, clearly concerned about the substitute they'd used. He pushed his hips back and blabbered for him to hurry.

Keith leaned down and sealed his lips onto Lance's back, hands moving to his hips.

Lance stifled a whine. The stretch did sting a little, but _fuck_ he hadn't been full in so long--

Keith pulled his hips back before rocking them forward, ever-cautious.

Lance let out a loud, high-pitched moan. " _Keith--_ " he whined. "Keith, fuck, _please_ , fas--faster--"

Keith bit down onto Lance's back, hips jolting forward.

Lance choked on his words as a wave of pleasure shot into him. "Keith! Fuck, there--"

"Good boy," Keith grunted, licking over the bite, grip on his hips tightening. "So fucking tight--"

Lance felt tears gather in his eyes. Heat crashed over him, cuffs digging into his wrists. He couldn't even get out a coherent word, let alone a sentence with Keith thrusting in and out.

"Keith--gon--gonna--" he tried.

Keith reached down and pumped Lance a few times, making stars fill his vision as he came for the third time.

Keith pulled out before he did the same.

After he came down from his high, Lance realized that, without Keith supporting his weight, he had fallen to his knees, the tree in front of him covered in his cum. He cringed at it and moved his head away.

Keith sat down beside him, panting. His face was flushed and his violet eyes were unfocused.

Lance let out a soft groan and shifted. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Not if you kill me first," Keith said with a smile. He reached up and felt around the cuffs for a split second before he pressed down on multiple places at once.

Lance's arms fell from the tree, the yellow line connecting the cuffs around the tree disappearing. He gaped at Keith. "You<\--"

"Found out when you blew me," Keith said, cheekily grinning at him. "Was gonna get you out until…" he cleared his throat.

Lance glared at Keith, but he couldn't find the anger. "You little shit!" he laughed, cupping Keith's face and pulling him closer. "C'mere!"

Keith hummed as their lips connected, tilting his head and bringing one hand up to Lance's waist.

Lance broke the kiss accidentally with a grin and a laugh, settling for pressing their foreheads against each other. He tried to shift closer, only to seize up when the cuffs dug into his wrists.

Keith pulled Lance's hands down by the forearms, looking pretty guilty about not getting him out before. He pressed down on the same areas as before experimentally, sighing in relief when the cuffs unclasped and clattered to the ground. "C'mon," he said, picking himself up. "Let's get cleaned up."

Lance yawned as Keith hefted him up, bridal-style. "Mhm. Sounds good."

* * *

Lance ran a hand through his hair to get rid of the excess saltwater, Keith already situating his own chest armor.

"Earlier," Keith spoke as Lance picked up his own chest armor, "you said something about next time."

"Hell yeah," Lance said. He paused. "I mean, unless you don't want to. Which, like, I'm not going to pressure you or anything, cause, like, that's not cool. Pressuring someone to do something they don't want to is fucked up. So, like, if you don't want there to be a next time, that's totally fine--!"

" _Lance_ ," Keith interrupted, situating the armor on his forearm. "I--I want there to be a next time. But, like, can we wait a bit?"

Lance grinned. "Like, you want to treat it like a real relationship?!"

"Um--if--if you're okay with… that, I guess…"

"I am _more_ than okay with that!" Lance chirped. He jumped off the ground before plopping down next to Keith. "We're gonna be space boyfriends!"

"Space boyfriends," Keith repeated, unimpressed.

"Shut up, you love it."

" _Keith, Lance!_ " Shiro suddenly interrupted from Keith and Lance's helmets. " _We've got the Blue Lion back!_ "

Lance reached for his helmet and pulled it on. "Finally. What took so long?"

" _Rolo went into an asteroid belt,_ " explained Pidge. " _I went in after him, but I couldn't catch up to him until Hunk rammed into one of the asteroids and blocked his path._ "

" _Did you figure out how to get Lance out of the cuffs?_ "

"Yeah," Keith answered, double-checking his armor.

"I think they might have hurt my wrists, though," Lance said. "They kinda hurt."

Keith sent him an apologetic look, but Lance glared at him and mouthed " _Not your fault_ ".

Keith sent him a "yes is it" look.

" _We can check it out when we get back to the Castle,_ " Shiro offered. " _But for now, we need to get the Lions home safely._ "

"We'll be right there," Keith promised. He muted himself on the comms and turned to Lance. "Can you stand?"

Lance scoffed after muting himself as well. "Of course I can stand," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "And I can walk, too."

"I'm just making sure," Keith said defensively. He crossed his arms and glared at Keith. "You act like it's a crime to care."

Lance grinned and leaned over to Keith, giving him a small peck on the lips. "You're already doing better than most of the people at the Garrison."

"Wait, what?"

"C'mon! Before Blue gets angry at me!" Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and tugged him over to Red.

"Are you saying there were people who _didn't_ care?!"

"Doesn't matter! I've got _you_ now, babe!"

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it with a grumble. "You're a fucking nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of the bullet points I had for the outline of this was "Uhh dialogue dialogue dialogue Keith is teasing Lance" and if that isn't the best thing to write on an outline-
> 
> I know this is shit. I let my friend dictate what I wrote and I ended up with this.
> 
> Another (probably porn addicted) friend requested this back in October, where she gave the guidelines (which I would argue were not very realistic guidelines). She got to name it earlier today. In short: I'm a shit person.


End file.
